1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an anti-fingerprint coating structure with superior durability and anti-corrosion, and a method for forming the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The surfaces of displays of electronic products, for example, screens of TVs, screens of PC or notebook monitors, screens of mobile equipment such as cellular phones or PDAs, or touch panels of electronic products are readily stained with fingerprints or components of the face such as lipids or proteins and are thus remarkably visible to the naked eye and appear dirty when coming in contact with the hands or face of users during calling.
Accordingly, a method in which an anti-fingerprint coating layer is formed by forming a waterproof and oilproof fluorine-containing thin film on the surface of displays or coating the surface of displays with a waterproof silicone resin skeleton is incorporated.
As a method for forming an anti-fingerprint coating layer, anti-fingerprint (AF) coating is generally used. AF coating is a method in which a coating layer is formed on the surface of a panel by spraying or deposition to ease cleaning and slip sensation.
In order to improve wear resistance of AF coating layers, titanium dioxide (TiO2) or silicon dioxide (SiO2) is deposited on the surface of products to be coated and an AF coating layer is then formed thereon. However, in a case in which only a silicon dioxide layer is used between the surface of products and the AF coating layer, the silicon dioxide layer used for a long period of time is corroded with salt water and actual lifespan of the AF coating layer may be disadvantageously shortened.
In addition, AF coating layers of the related art neither prevent adhesion of lipids, the main component of fingerprints, nor hide fingerprints present on product surfaces, nor do they enable the fingerprints to be cleaned well. For this reason, fingerprints present on product surfaces may be readily visible and appear to be dirty.